Psychosis 1 : Blissful Sorrow (Loki x Harley Quinn)
by vampiredelivres
Summary: Harleen Quinzel, une jeune agente du S.H.I.E.L.D., ne s'attendait pas, en exécutant une mission de routine, à tomber sur le Dieu de la Malice, Loki, exilé sur Terre. Maintenant, elle est son otage, en fuite avec lui, et son calvaire ne semble pas vouloir prendre fin. Il semble avoir des plans pour elle. Mais lesquels ? There are no men like me.
1. I

**I**

— Tu me parais bien joyeuse…

Harleen pivota sur ses talons, heureuse d'entendre la voix de son meilleur ami. Et honteuse de ce sourire idiot qui pendait sur ses lèvres, et qu'elle essayait vainement de gommer depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle aurait aimé, pourtant. Enfin oui… mais non. Pas vraiment, non plus, parce qu'il lui donnait vraiment l'impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de spécial. Alors qu'en fait, elle avait seulement dîné avec un ami.

À cette simple pensée, son cœur fit un bond. Il suffisait d'un court instant comme celui-ci pour que son esprit dérive, fugue vers la soirée de la veille. Essaie d'analyser, en long, en large et en travers, tout ce qui s'était passé et ce qui s'était dit. Analyse les gestes, les faits, les regards, les sourires, les sous-entendus… Il lui avait fait des avances. Ça au moins, c'était clair et net. Et elle… y avait répondu. Peut-être pas assez, peut-être trop ? Elle n'aurait pas su juger. Depuis la veille, elle flottait sur son petit nuage. Elle s'était endormie avec un sourire aux lèvres, s'était réveillée avec, et ne voulait pas l'effacer, même si elle était la première à le trouver débile.

— Peut-être… confia-t-elle avec un semblant d'hésitation.

Après tout, c'était son meilleur ami qui lui demandait ça. Elle pouvait bien lui dire la vérité. Surtout à lui. Il savait toujours tout d'elle.

— J'ai dîné avec Jared, hier.

Aaron haussa un sourcil, comme pour la défier d'en dire plus. Se prenant au jeu, Harleen éclata de rire, glissa une autre – faussement subtile – information, d'une voix un peu trop embarrassée pour être vraie.

— Et il est possible que j'aie un nouveau copain d'ici la fin de cette semaine…

—Tu n'as pas l'impression d'aller un peu trop vite en besogne ? la nargua-t-il, amusé.

La jeune femme plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, leva les yeux au plafond, et se mit à crier :

— Hein, de quoi ? Je n'entends pas ce que tu dis !

Aaron roula des yeux. Mais il souriait, lui aussi. Et elle était heureuse qu'il soit en train de le faire. Au fond, elle avait besoin de son soutien. Il était le premier à lui dire qu'untel n'était pas assez stable, un autre trop jaloux.

Mais, pour une fois, il ne fit pas de commentaire sur Jared. Il se contenta de s'approcher d'Harleen, de lui attraper les poignets et de les écarter.

— Je ne voudrais pas te presser, miss, mais on t'attend.

Harleen haussa un sourcil, presque narquoise, pour une fois. En plus de Jared, elle avait une autre raison d'être contente. Nerveuse, mais aussi contente. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait partir en mission, et diriger l'opération. Ce n'était qu'une vérification de routine, sur un site que les satellites ne parvenaient pas à cibler, perturbés par une onde électromagnétique. Les images obtenues étaient floues, imprécises. Il s'agissait seulement de se rendre sur place, avec une petite équipe tactique, de vérifier que tout allait bien, et de revenir au bercail. Rien de glorieux, en soi. Mais Harleen avait bataillé longtemps pour se faire une place au sein du S.H.I.E.L.D.. Et ça commençait lentement à payer.

Elle avait rejoint l'organisation à ses dix-huit ans, dans une situation financière précaire. Ses parents étaient morts dans un conflit entre Inhumains et anti-Inhumains. Et elle voulait aider. Elle voulait que cette situation change. À cette époque, l'organisation se reconstruisait progressivement, après un nombre impressionnant de chutes, de trahisons et de problèmes. La cause des Inhumains avait soulevé de nombreux débats, celle des accords de Sokovie, juste avant, encore plus. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. tournait en sous-effectifs, recrutait surtout – discrètement – auprès des jeunes comme elle.

Ses années passées à faire de la gymnastique et du karaté lui avaient permis de franchir les étapes de sélection physique haut la main. Elle avait failli rater son test mental à cause du détecteur de mensonges, où son score n'était pas fameux – voire franchement catastrophique – mais son dévouement et sa motivation l'avaient sauvée.

Et elle était enfin là. Sa première véritable mission, celle où tout reposait sur elle. Elle réajusta nerveusement son uniforme, coula un regard à Aaron. Qui, voyant combien elle était soudain angoissée, lui adressa un clin d'œil à la fois complice et rassurant.

— Prête ?

— Jamais de la vie, mais allons-y… soupira-t-elle.

Elle poussa un dernier soupir, et prit le chemin vers la sortie des vestiaires.

†††

Il tombait. Chute libre, étoiles et lumières tourbillonnant autour de lui, sans espoir de ralentir sa chute. Il tombait, lentement, inexorablement. Ce qui n'aurait peut-être pas été si dérangeant, s'il n'y avait pas eu les images qui venaient se superposer aux mondes qui fuyaient. Images lourdes, souvent accompagnées des dialogues qui allaient avec. Ou alors simples images.

La barque funèbre de sa mère, loin, loin de lui, qui fuyait vers les étoiles. Se dissipait pour former une nouvelle nébuleuse. Brièvement, il se demanda laquelle de ces étoiles était devenue Frigga.

Et la pensée fut balayée par un nouveau souvenir. Nouvelles images, nouvelles voix. L'une en particulier, grave, profonde, déçue. Accompagnée d'un regard bleu azur, électrique, empli de doutes. « Tu nous as trahis. Encore. J'ai voulu croire en toi. » Tant de douleur dans la voix que même lui en aurait presque été touché. Non. Il en avait été touché. Une courte aventure, un court retour en arrière, et il avait retrouvé le frère qu'il cherchait, au fond. Celui qui s'occupait de lui, qui faisait attention à lui. Qui ne se préoccupait pas uniquement de chasser, de combattre les géants, de sauver le monde.

Décidément, Thor avait bien changé, ces dernières années… Peut-être était-ce par sa présence sur Terre, à fréquenter ces pathétiques mortels ? Si c'était cela qu'il espérait de lui… c'était fichu d'avance. Loki savait qu'il ne changerait pas. Il avait avancé trop loin sur le chemin sombre qu'il avait choisi, avait fait trop de mal pour que quiconque puisse le voir autrement que comme un meurtrier. Une personne mauvaise, malsaine un psychopathe. Quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait fréquenter.

Il chutait librement depuis une bonne minute déjà, lorsqu'il songea à mettre la main dans sa poche pour vérifier que son anneau était toujours là. Son précieux anneau, enchanté au moment où il avait encore ses pouvoirs. En prévision de jours plus sombres.

Une décennie, avait dit Thor. Une décennie pour lui « remettre les idées en place ». Une décennie pour apprendre à se comporter correctement. Peut-être plus s'il ne savait pas changer. Une décennie de solitude, dans le monde des mortels. Un monde qu'il abhorrait au plus au point. Un monde qu'il aurait voulu dominer, sur lequel il aurait aimé régner. Prouver qu'il était meilleur souverain que son frère. Juste pour montrer qu'au fond, ils avaient tous eu tort de l'oublier et de le sous-estimer.

Une décennie pour récupérer ses pouvoirs. Et faire en sorte de ne plus jamais avoir à les perdre à nouveau.

Le choc lui arracha un cri de douleur. Mais au moins, la chute était terminée. Et, quel que soit le calvaire à venir, il se passerait ici, sur Midgard.

**†††**

_**Hey !**_

_**Comme vous aurez pu le remarquer, je suis totalement incapable d'abandonner Loki... Enfin, remarque, est-ce qu'on peut vraiment m'en blâmer ? :-P**_

_**Du coup, juste rapidement, pour éviter les amalgames, soucis de cohérence, et autres : cette histoire, dans la timeline du MCU, se situe après Thor II : Le Monde des Ténèbres et Avengers II : l'Ère d'Ultron. On ne va pas parler de Ragnarök. Et, pour ceux qui suivent éventuellement Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D., ce sera situé vers le début de la saison 4, avant tout le bordel avec Aïda (ceux qui connaissent savent de quoi je parle). Donc le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. n'est plus Nick Fury, ni Phil Coulson, mais Jeffrey Mace. Quoique de toute façon on ne le verra pas, donc on s'en fiche un peu... XD**_

_**Ah, aussi, ma version de Loki est peut-être un petit peu plus dark que celle des films. Surtout dans Ragnarök, où j'ai juste envie de lui faire des câlins. (Comme tout le monde, j'imagine !) Tout ça pour vous prévenir que si vous vous attendez à une romance... eh ben accrochez-vous bien. ^-^ **__**Et, en ce qui concerne Harley Quinn, ceci est son origin story… donc on occulte toute sa relation avec le Joker… ;-)**_

_**Dernier détail. Je n'approuve absolument pas les relations abusives, le chantage, ou la violence, qu'elle soit physique ou psychologique. Les opinions et paroles des personnages ne doivent en aucun cas être interprétées comme miennes.**_

_**Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est au clair là-dessus... place à l'action !**_


	2. II

**II**

Assise à l'arrière de la Jeep tout terrain que conduisait Aaron, Harleen observait le paysage. Elle surveillait, patiente, alors que défilaient lentement les plaines rocheuses du Nouveau Mexique. Loin, déformant l'horizon, une montagne rouge pointait ses pics abrupts vers le ciel, comme pour indiquer quelque chose au-dessus de leurs têtes. Harleen laissa son regard errer sur le bleu azur, à peine moucheté de quelques moutons blancs, pensive. L'angoisse avait progressivement laissé place à la concentration. Et la concentration aux idées fuyantes, qui filaient irrémédiablement toutes vers les sourires de Jared. Elle se désespérait elle-même. Et adorait la situation.

C'était comme plonger dans un nouvel univers, découvrir une toute nouvelle palette de sensations. À chaque fois qu'elle s'attachait – brièvement – à quelqu'un de nouveau, elle ressentait ces quelques jours de tournis, de vertige, qui l'amenaient souvent à faire des erreurs. Elle suivait ensuite l'homme dans des endroits peu recommandables, finissait en soirée à raconter sa vie d'« agente secrète » à laquelle aucun de ses proches ne croyait réellement… Et heureusement, d'ailleurs. Sinon, tout le côté discrétion du S.H.I.E.L.D. serait tombé dans l'oubli depuis longtemps, et Harleen serait en train de pleurer sur une carrière inaboutie.

— J'aperçois quelque chose !

La jeune femme sentit immédiatement une pointe d'angoisse refaire surface, comme un serpent insidieux, s'enrouler lentement autour de son cœur, et commencer à serrer. C'était discret, tout comme la petite torsion dans son ventre. Mais c'était là, présent. Ils roulaient depuis trois heures dans la zone concernée par les perturbations, multipliant les allers-retours pour la passer au peigne fin. Quelque chose avait provoqué ces problèmes de satellites, et Harleen voulait savoir quoi. Elle ne voulait pas rater sa mission en ne remarquant pas un élément crucial. Mais, surtout, elle redevenait nerveuse, maintenant qu'ils trouvaient réellement quelque chose.

— Droit devant, ajouta Aaron. J'ai cru d'abord que ce n'était qu'un rocher, mais il semble que ce soit un homme.

Et, effectivement, en plissant les yeux, Harleen devina une forme vaguement humaine, affalée au sol. Comme si l'homme avait perdu connaissance. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

— Ralentis. On se gare à distance.

Les deux autres hommes qui l'accompagnaient pour cette mission ne dirent rien. Mais, dès que la Jeep fut arrêtée, ils bondirent au sol, armes de service – des fusils d'assaut standardisés – déjà à l'épaule. Harleen attrapa elle-même son petit calibre, sauta à leur suite en leur faisant signe d'y aller doucement. Après tout, le type était peut-être un randonneur qui s'était perdu et s'était évanoui de déshydratation. À des kilomètres de toute habitation, c'était bien possible.

Mais, en s'approchant, elle réalisa que ce n'était très probablement pas le cas. Il suffisait de voir les lourds vêtements de l'homme allongé face contre terre, absolument pas adaptés pour la marche dans un désert comme celui-ci.

Elle avança encore, tenaillée par un doute soudain. Les habits lui rappelaient terriblement quelque chose. Idem pour les cheveux noirs, mi longs, qui l'auraient presque fait hésiter sur le genre de l'individu devant elle. Mais la carrure était masculine. Et vaguement familière, même si elle n'aurait su lui donner un nom.

Derrière elle, les deux soldats étaient aux aguets. Rassurée par leur présence, Harleen fit encore quelques pas, jusqu'à pouvoir mettre un genou en terre, et toucher l'épaule de l'homme. La secouer.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir à ce qui se passa ensuite. Ne sut pas quand il s'était redressé. Ne comprit pas comment elle se retrouva soudain face à ses propres collègues, face à leurs fusils soudain pointés, maintenue par une poigne de fer, sa propre arme collée contre sa tempe. Ne distingua que l'éclat émeraude d'un regard de serpent, avant que son arme ne s'échappe de ses mains, que l'inconnu ne la prenne à la gorge pour l'utiliser comme bouclier vivant.

†††

Loki fut surpris par l'absence de résistance de la jeune femme. D'autres se seraient débattus. Auraient crié. Ou au moins essayé. Non, elle, elle semblait paralysée. Ce qui, au fond, n'était pas forcément dérangeant. Ce serait même plus simple ainsi. Mais il devait agir vite. Sans hésiter.

Il tira deux fois. À intervalles si rapprochés que l'arme sembla avoir du mal à suivre. Sans même parler des pauvres cerveaux humains, qui ne captèrent l'information que bien trop tard. Lorsqu'ils explosèrent sous l'impact des deux balles, mortellement ajustées. L'humaine étouffa un hurlement. Premier signe de vie qu'elle donnait. Il se contenta de raffermir sa prise sur sa gorge, et d'avancer vers le véhicule.

Il avait mal. Partout. À la tête, au dos… tous ses muscles le lancinaient. Mais, même si l'ensemble de son corps protestait comme s'il avait été écrasé sous une montagne, son esprit était étonnamment clair. Et vif. Il se doutait que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, le type dans la voiture n'hésiterait pas, et partirait. Le laisserait là, à la merci de l'escouade qu'il rameuterait d'un coup de fil. Et, dès qu'ils connaîtraient son identité – s'ils ne s'en rappelaient pas déjà – leur sympathie à son égard s'envolerait d'un coup. Il serait probablement mis dans une cellule glacée, isolée de tout. Ce qui, en soi, ne l'aurait pas vraiment dérangé. Mais il avait eu sa dose de prisons pour les deux prochains siècles.

Aussi, Loki n'hésita pas. À une vitesse inhumaine, il courut vers la voiture et, dès qu'il fut devant, il éleva la voix :

— Sors ! Mains sur la tête.

L'homme au volant acquiesça, ouvrit lentement la portière, puis se faufila hors du véhicule.

— Armes ?

L'homme secoua la tête.

— Laissez la respirer, répondit-il au lieu de cela, désignant sa compagne de mission.

Le dieu ne retint pas un petit sourire, se rappelant à quel point les humains étaient faibles. Il baissa le bras, permettant à l'humaine de se tenir debout sur ses pointes de pied, et desserra légèrement les doigts.

— Enlève tes vêtements.

L'homme haussa un sourcil. Mais, voyant son amie hoqueter à nouveau pour essayer désespérément de laisser passer un peu d'air à travers sa trachée obstruée, il obtempéra. Loki récupéra les habits, les jeta dans la voiture à travers la portière laissée ouverte. Hésita brièvement. Il y avait deux possibilités, à partir d'ici. Dont une qui n'était absolument pas avantageuse pour lui.

— À genoux.

Encore une fois, l'homme se plia à l'ordre sans hésiter, et le dieu retint un ricanement méprisant.

— Où se situe le bunker désaffecté le mieux sécurisé ?

L'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. s'accorda un instant de réflexion.

— Albuquerque.

Brusquement, Loki lui asséna un coup de crosse dans le cou, revint à la voiture, et laissa tomber au sol la jeune femme qu'il maintenait depuis le début. Elle s'affaissa dans le sable, reprenant difficilement sa respiration entre deux râles. Lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, il la vit se mordre les lèvres et étouffer un gémissement. Il sourit.

— Tu veux rendre les choses plutôt faciles, ou plutôt compliquées ?


	3. III

**III**

En croisant pour la première fois le regard vipérin du dieu – car oui, maintenant qu'il était en face d'elle, elle reconnaissait bien Loki, l'Asgardien – Harleen en oublia presque de respirer. Et pourtant, pendant deux bonnes minutes, elle avait lutté pour chaque goulée d'air. Mais ce sourire mesquin, ces yeux bleu-vert plantés dans les siens, cette voix froide… tout ça la paralysait. Ça, et le souvenir des évènements de New York. Les Chitauris, ces horribles créatures… Elle avait été présente ce jour-là. Avait failli se faire tuer, même. Sauvée de justesse par Captain America d'une bombe extraterrestre. Et tout ça, toute cette destruction, toutes ces morts… c'était le dieu en face d'elle qui en était responsable.

— Vous… bredouilla-t-elle, terrifiée. Vous êtes…

— Loki. Mais tu me connais probablement déjà, vu ton expression. En revanche, je n'aime pas me répéter.

Le ton glacial tranchait avec le sourire presque gentil qu'il lui servait. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer. _C'était quoi, la question, déjà ?_

— Non, je… faciles… finit-elle par murmurer, soutenant difficilement son regard intense.

Son front se plissa, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément.

— Hmm… Vous avez des menottes, dans vos véhicules ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut avec ça ?_

— Poche arrière du siège passager.

Mensonge. Elle le savait, mais le proféra malgré tout avec toute la conviction qu'elle était capable de mettre dans sa voix.

— N'essaie même pas.

Le cœur de Harleen rata un battement en voyant son expression, faussement avenante, se durcir imperceptiblement. Son instinct se mit immédiatement en mode « alerte rouge », signalant le danger imminent. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Pas qu'elle aie été douée pour mentir, de façon générale.

Et puis, pour quoi faire, de toute façon ? Elle n'était clairement pas de taille à lutter. Si même Captain avait eu du mal, seul en face à face, à Stuttgart, elle, la petite agente moyenne… Elle sentit une vague de désespoir la submerger.

— Boîte à gants.

Vérité. Et il le vit. Sourit, se redressa, et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fausse galanterie, vu l'arme qu'il braquait toujours sur elle. Son propre calibre. Harleen prit la main tendue, frémissant au contact des doigts glacés. Essaya – sans y parvenir – de ne pas regarder le corps inerte d'Aaron, ainsi que ceux des deux agents, étendus une centaine de mètres plus loin, tandis qu'ils contournaient le véhicule. Mais, quand elle voulut tendre la main pour ouvrir la portière, un sifflement presque serpentin l'interrompit. Loki le fit lui-même. Et elle devinait pourquoi. S'il y avait eu une arme, dans la boîte à gants, en plus des menottes – il y aurait même dû y en avoir une, d'ailleurs, mais elle n'y était pas, pour une obscure raison – elle n'avait pas à pouvoir l'atteindre.

— Crois-moi, fit-il, refermant le premier anneau sur son poignet droit, si j'avais mon sceptre, tout aurait été bien plus simple.

Il la mena à nouveau de l'autre côté de la Jeep, lui fit signe de grimper sur le siège conducteur, et lia ses mains au volant. Ainsi attachée, Harleen n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper, même si le moteur tournait encore. Le levier était sur Parking, et elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Loki put donc tranquillement enfiler les habits d'Aaron, avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

— Vas-y, je t'en prie.

Amir avala difficilement sa salive.

— C'est à dire que…

Il haussa un sourcil.

— Un problème ?

Elle désigna du menton le levier de vitesses.

— Il… Il faut le mettre sur « D »… Et…

— Oh.

En le voyant tendre la main vers le levier, instinctivement, Harleen appuya à fond sur le frein pour permettre le basculement. Dès qu'elle releva son pied, la Jeep se mit en mouvement. Elle se mordit les lèvres, appuya sur l'accélérateur, ficha son regard sur l'horizon. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Elle laissait derrière elle son meilleur ami, inconscient, sans eau, sans moyen de transport. Et deux cadavres. Et elle partait avec un dangereux psychopathe. Sans même savoir réellement où il comptait l'emmener, ce qu'il comptait faire, pourquoi il avait besoin d'elle.

†††

Loki guettait les réactions de son otage, amusé. Pour le moment, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Même si elle avait essayé de mentir, elle avait très vite compris que ça ne marcherait pas avec lui. Surtout pas avec lui, d'ailleurs.

Tout en la surveillant, il réfléchissait. Vérifiait ses options, pour être certain qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Pas qu'il puisse de toute façon reculer, mais il aurait très bien pu aussi pousser l'horreur jusqu'au bout. Tuer les quatre agents, et fuir seul, avec la voiture. Mais, premier problème majeur : il ne savait pas conduire, sur ces routes midgardiennes. Démarrer la voiture et l'amener à bouger, ce ne devait pas être un si grand problème. En revanche, ils avaient apparemment ici des « limitations » de vitesse, des panneaux qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Et, second problème majeur, s'il avait tué les quatre agents, le S.H.I.E.L.D. se serait lancé à sa poursuite tout de même. Thor les aurait informés que c'était son frère qu'il avait envoyé sur Terre. Ils auraient su qui il était, ce qu'il faisait. Alors que, là, il les envoyait d'abord sur une fausse piste – puisqu'il n'avait aucune intention de s'arrêter à Albuquerque et de se terrer dans un quelconque vieux bunker ayant appartenu à l'agence qu'il fuyait – et en plus gardait avec lui un otage de valeur avec lequel il serait possible de négocier le cas échéant, s'il se faisait capturer à nouveau. Même s'il n'en avait absolument pas l'intention.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ?

La jeune femme tressaillit, mais garda les yeux résolument fichés sur la route qui se dessinait au loin, qu'elle prévoyait apparemment de rejoindre.

— Harleen. Harleen Quinzel.

— Arlequin… fit-il, un sourire songeur aux lèvres.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil, surprise de voir de l'amusement sur ces traits cruels.

— Ce sera princesse, entre nous, décida-t-il avec un rire discret. Quel âge as-tu ?

— Vingt-deux ans… Et vous ?

Elle parut elle-même surprise d'avoir osé demander. Loki pouffa.

— J'ai arrêté de compter.

Trois millénaires ? Plus ? Moins ? Il ne savait plus réellement, c'était un fait. Et cela ne le perturbait pas vraiment. À son échelle, une décennie pour lui était presque un battement de cœur. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de compter les années avec précision, donc. De toute façon, lorsqu'il se verrait décrépir, il saurait que son heure était venue. Ou peut-être pas, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il pouvait prendre l'apparence qu'il voulait.

— Prends à droite, fit-il soudain, voyant que la voiture s'engageait sur la route.

Le panneau qui indiquait Albuquerque était orienté vers la gauche. Harleen haussa un sourcil, mais mit le clignotant.

— On… On ne va pas à Albuquerque ?

Loki lui retourna un sourire diabolique, qui parut lui faire presque totalement perdre pied.

— Non, pourquoi ? Tu préfères que le S.H.I.E.L.D. nous retrouve plus vite ?

Terrifiée, elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Mais au fond de ses yeux, le dieu voyait bien que c'était ce qu'elle aurait préféré. Être éloignée de lui, au plus vite. Son sourire s'élargit.


	4. IV

**IV**

Ils avaient roulé durant huit heures, avec seulement un court arrêt à une station d'essence pour refaire le plein alors que le réservoir était presque à sec. Et l'homme qui s'était penché à la fenêtre pour leur demander ce dont ils avaient besoin n'avait pas remarqué les menottes. Comme Loki l'avait prévu. Il avait presque ri, en revanche, en voyant l'air désespéré de la jeune femme, qui n'osait pas protester, ni appeler à l'aide. Il l'avait prévenue qu'elle risquait plutôt de causer d'autres morts que de se sauver. Et, pour le moment, ces petites menaces glissées de temps à autre, entre deux conversations faussement banales, semblaient plus qu'efficaces.

Récemment, ils avaient dépassé la ville de Denver, et roulaient toujours vers le nord du continent. Loki n'avait pas laissé Harleen deviner où il comptait aller ainsi. Il se contentait de surveiller les panneaux sur le bord de la route, et d'indiquer de temps à autre si elle devait prendre à gauche ou à droite. Il voyait bien, à son air fatigué, et égaré, qu'elle ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Elle était sur les nerfs, sans cesse crispée. Apparemment, le stress était néfaste pour les humains. Mais il faisait encore jour. Et Loki souhaitait encore avancer. Prendre le plus d'avance possible.

— Je… j'ai besoin d'un café… et… d'aller aux toilettes…

Elle avait finalement osé. Il se contenta d'un bref regard, hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien. Intérieurement, il souriait. Elle était si terrifiée qu'elle osait à peine parler, généralement.

Finalement, une dizaine de kilomètres plus loin, il lui fit signe de s'arrêter sur une aire de repos vide. Elle se gara, suivant ses indications, juste à côté d'une cabine de toilettes transportable, laissée là pour des voyageurs en long périple. Il descendit, contourna le véhicule, détacha l'un de ses poignets. Elle fila immédiatement s'enfermer dans la cabine. Il sourit, narquois. Fit un rapide tour pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas d'échappatoire, faisant tourner entre ses doigts le téléphone, qu'il lui avait subtilisé sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il l'éteignit, puis le jeta dans le fossé qui bordait l'autoroute. _A priori,_ le temps que quelqu'un le retrouve, ils seraient déjà loin.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harleen ressortait, un éclat de résignation au fond des yeux. Loki lui fit signe de grimper, du côté passager cette fois-ci, où il la menotta à nouveau. Puis, il fila s'installer sur le siège conducteur avec une pointe d'excitation presque enfantine. C'était la première fois qu'il conduirait lui-même ces engins. Et Odin savait qu'il adorait piloter. Que ce soient des vaisseaux asgardiens ou une voiture, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont cette chose fonctionnait. Mais il avait déjà compris qu'il fallait mettre le levier sur « P » pour empêcher le véhicule de bouger, et « D » pour pouvoir avancer. Il essaya de le faire basculer. N'y parvint pas. Fronça un sourcil. Voulut forcer, puis se rappela à quel point ces constructions pouvaient être facilement détruites. Or, s'il n'avait plus de transport, il aurait de gros problèmes. Il recula un peu son siège, hésita. C'était risible. Lui, le dieu de la malice, l'un des meilleurs pilotes d'Asgard, ne savait pas faire démarrer un vulgaire véhicule midgardien. Quelle vaste blague.

— Dis-moi, princesse… fit-il.

Harleen tressaillit, mais se tourna vers lui. En le voyant, elle parut immédiatement deviner son problème, et un mince sourire affleura à ses lèvres. Loki eut envie de la gifler. Mais se retint quand elle parla, sans même qu'il aie à demander.

— La pédale droite, c'est l'accélérateur… La gauche, c'est le frein. Pour changer de place le levier, il faut maintenir le frein enfoncé à fond.

Loki exécuta les instructions en fronçant les sourcils. Ces humains n'avaient décidément aucune logique… Pourquoi appuyer sur le frein si on voulait faire avancer le véhicule ? Mais, comme pour contredire ses pensées, le levier bascula sur « D » lorsqu'il réessaya en appliquant les conseils de sa passagère. Il relâcha précautionneusement le frein et… miracle, la caisse métallique se mit en mouvement. Il faillit grincer des dents, s'engagea précautionneusement sur la bretelle qui le ramènerait sur l'autoroute.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à conduire silencieusement, slalomant entre les autres véhicules avec l'adresse d'un chauffeur né – il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre les principes de base de la conduite terrienne – il éleva à nouveau la voix pour s'adresser à sa compagne de route :

— Princesse ?

— Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi…

— Pourquoi devrais-je ?

Elle roula des yeux, et Loki sourit. Il voyait bien qu'elle était encore nerveuse. Mais la fatigue semblait avoir pris le dessus sur sa peur. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus obligée de suivre la route, ses yeux se fermaient doucement.

— M'as-tu conseillé par bonté d'âme, ou en escomptant quelque chose en retour ?

Harleen parut hésiter. À moins qu'elle ne lutte contre le sommeil. Finalement, elle répondit, assez sincèrement :

— De toute façon, je suis coincée avec vous, apparemment. Je n'ai pas forcément envie de me faire torturer pour un oui ou pour un non…

— As-tu vraiment une si basse opinion de moi pour croire que je pourrais te torturer ? releva-t-il, faussement blessé.

— Vous avez bien envahi New York pour faire de nous des esclaves… Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de nous faire du mal d'une autre manière ?

Regard fixé sur le long serpent gris qui s'étendait devant lui, parcouru de monstres rugissants dans les deux sens, Loki sourit.

— Effectivement… Dois-je en conclure que tu serais prête à faire bien plus pour te préserver ?

†††

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était prête à faire pour ne pas souffrir ?

C'était une excellente question, au fond. Et Harleen n'était pas sûre d'aimer la réponse qu'elle avait pour le moment. Car la réponse disait qu'elle pouvait abandonner sa dignité, sa fierté, son courage, ses valeurs, juste pour quelques instants où elle se sentirait en sécurité. La peur irrationnelle, qu'elle avait difficilement réussie à dompter pour l'instant, la guettait toujours. La guetterait encore longtemps, elle le sentait. Dicterait chacun de ses choix, comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. L'obligerait à dire la vérité sur tout, ou presque, pour ne pas entendre à nouveau la menace dans cette voix basse.

Elle se sentait faible. Influençable. Terrifiée. Encore et toujours. Indigne de l'entraînement qu'elle avait reçu. Inutile. Incompétente.

Et ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. De se cacher, loin de la vue de tous, roulée en boule, et de ne plus jamais ressortir. De faire l'autruche, éternellement.

— Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle enfin, se maudissant intérieurement.

Loki ne répondit rien. Voyant qu'ils étaient partis pour deux bonnes heures de silence, comme le matin même, Harleen se mura dans le mutisme, ressassant l'horreur de cette journée. Devant ses yeux, dans ses muscles, elle revivait chaque instant depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Loki. Elle voyait les coups de feu partir, les corps s'effondrer, sentait à nouveau sa gorge obstruée, ses poumons dilatés qui essayaient de capter ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'air. Revivait chaque battement de cœur terrifié, qui lui prouvait qu'elle était vivante malgré tout.

Le regard dans le vague, perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle ne se sentit même pas sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

**V**[ED1]

Lorsque Harleen se réveilla le lendemain matin, l'aube pointait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge mécanique située sur le tableau de bord, frissonna. Il était six heures et demie. Elle recula les épaules au maximum, enfonçant ses omoplates dans le siège, pour étirer ses bras. Elle était toujours menottée à une sorte de barre placée en relief, au-dessus de la boîte à gants – une caractéristique des Jeeps – qui semblait avoir été conçue justement pour ça. Et, à force d'avoir les mains sans cesse tendues, d'avoir dormi dans cette position inconfortable, elle avait mal partout.

Elle se contorsionna, fit bouger ses orteils à l'intérieur de ses chaussures, tendit les pieds. Tout ça pour redonner à ses muscles un minimum de tonus et de vitalité. Pas qu'elle aie une chance de courir loin, de toute façon.

Maintenant qu'elle avait dormi, qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt, elle se sentait un peu plus calme. Se rappelant des dizaines heures de cours théoriques, à cause desquelles elle avait bien trop souvent râlé, mais qui étaient désormais utiles, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Ils n'étaient plus sur l'autoroute. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait dit qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de nulle part, mais puisque cela n'allait pas l'aider, elle essaya de détailler un peu mieux les lieux. Loin, sur sa droite, elle pouvait voir une montagne grisâtre dans la pâle lumière de l'aube, aux flancs couverts d'arbres. Cela pouvait être n'importe où vers l'ouest des États-Unis, a priori. Mais comme elle savait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le nord, pour le moment, elle supposa qu'ils étaient dans le Wyoming ou le Montana. Même si, vu la distance à couvrir, le Montana paraissait plutôt improbable. Après tout, Loki, tout dieu qu'il soit, avait dû aussi avoir besoin de sommeil.

À cette pensée, le cœur de Harleen fit une embardée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil précautionneux à gauche. Sa respiration se bloqua en découvrant le dieu avachi sur le siège conducteur, tête rejetée en arrière, en train de dormir. Perturbée, elle le détailla sous toutes ses coutures, tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Tant qu'il ne la sondait pas avec ces yeux bleu-vert, serpentins, qui semblaient voir ses faiblesses là où elle-même ne les voyait pas encore.

Par réflexe, elle fut presque obligée de le comparer avec Jared. Oh, comme ce dîner, qui datait pourtant de moins de quarante-huit heures, semblait loin ! Elle aurait cru que dix années s'étaient écoulées entre temps.

Ce n'étaient absolument pas les mêmes hommes. Remarque, Loki n'était pas vraiment un homme. Et à côté de sa prestance naturelle, même Jared aurait semblé pâle, alors qu'il paraissait être il y avait peu l'homme le plus séduisant que Harleen aie jamais rencontré. Mais ces longs cheveux noirs, ces pommettes hautes, cette allure princière… Elle sentit son estomac se nouer. En plus, avec les vêtements d'Aaron, il paraissait presque… humain. Presque. Il aurait suffi qu'il ouvre les yeux pour qu'elle oublie cette folle idée de l'associer à un de ses semblables. Il n'y avait personne comme lui. Dans le bon, mais surtout dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il était fou à lier. Vicieux, manipulateur, dangereux.

Et, comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, il ouvrit les yeux pile à ce moment et se tourna vers elle. En croisant ce regard, elle en oublia de respirer pendant un court instant.

— Bien dormi, princesse ?

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, essayant de trouver une réponse convenable entre « comme un chien attaché court à sa niche » et « oui, merci ».

— Ça va… éluda-t-elle.

Il ricana.

— T'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas me mentir ?

— J'ai mal partout, avoua-t-elle.

— Bien.

_C'est censé être positif ?_ songea-t-elle, sceptique.

Elle ne formula pas à haute voix. Mais il parut deviner la question dans son haussement de sourcils, puisque son sourire s'élargit. Puis, il mit le contact, et redémarra, sans rien ajouter.

†††

Ils avaient encore roulé pendant huit heures. Cette fois-ci vers l'ouest. Comme si Loki avait soudain changé d'avis, et avait décidé de prendre des vacances sur la côte ouest au lieu de foncer vers le Canada. Ils traversèrent ainsi le Montana – où ils étaient depuis qu'Harleen s'était réveillée, malgré ses suppositions – et l'Idaho, pour s'arrêter en fin de compte non loin de Seattle, dans l'État de Washington. Loki enchaîna les deux cent premiers kilomètres sans sourciller, même s'il laissa échapper qu'il avait dormi à peine trois heures durant la nuit, puis laissa Harleen conduire sur les trois quarts du trajet, avant de reprendre le volant près de la fin. À son attitude, la jeune agente devina qu'ils se rapprochaient de son but, quel qu'il soit. Mais, elle qui s'attendait à ce qu'il veuille aller se terrer dans un bunker, ou dans une quelconque cachette secrète spéciale – peut-être un bunker asgardien datant des vikings ? – fut déçue. Il se contenta, au coucher du soleil, de se garer devant un petit motel au bord de la route. Puis, il la laissa là, enfermée dans la voiture, tandis qu'il allait régler leur enregistrement. Ou du moins supposa-t-elle que c'était ce qu'il faisait. Quand il revint, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle rongeait son frein, partagée entre la nervosité et une curiosité qu'elle trouvait elle-même assez mal placée.

La voyant aussi agitée, prête à bondir à la moindre occasion, Loki sentit qu'il fallait remettre les pendules à l'heure. Elle paraissait moins effrayée. Plus réactive. Et c'était mauvais. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, pas le luxe de lui courir après s'il lui prenait l'envie de fuguer. Aussi n'hésita-t-il pas. Il prit son regard le plus sombre et venimeux, qui pouvait parfois effrayer Odin lui-même, et une voix basse et menaçante.

— Alors princesse ? Hâte de me fuir ?

Elle se figea, ne sachant déterminer s'il était réellement de mauvaise humeur ou s'il jouait particulièrement bien son rôle. Malheureusement pour elle, il était trop bon acteur pour qu'elle puisse se fixer sur l'une des deux options.

— Que l'on soit bien d'accord. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

En même temps qu'il parlait, il laissa ses doigts errer sur le menton de la jeune femme, tracer le contour de ses joues, redescendre jusqu'à sa gorge. Elle ne respirait plus. Ou presque. Seul un petit souffle saccadé parvenait à franchir ses lèvres serrées, de temps à autre seulement.

— Tu résistes, essaies de fuir, essaies de contacter les tiens… des innocents meurent. Applique cette finalité à n'importe quelle situation où tu pourrais me contrarier.

Le contraste entre la caresse doucereuse et la menace non voilée lui arracha un frisson de terreur. Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

—Les règles sont claires ?

Elle déglutit, hocha la tête. Loki appuya doucement sur sa trachée, comme un dernier avertissement, puis lui fit un clin d'œil, et recula. Lui ôta ses menottes. Et se dirigea vers le motel, vérifiant à peine qu'elle le suivait.


	5. V

**V**

Lorsque Harleen se réveilla le lendemain matin, l'aube pointait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge mécanique située sur le tableau de bord, frissonna. Il était six heures et demie. Elle recula les épaules au maximum, enfonçant ses omoplates dans le siège, pour étirer ses bras. Elle était toujours menottée à une sorte de barre placée en relief, au-dessus de la boîte à gants – une caractéristique des Jeeps – qui semblait avoir été conçue justement pour ça. Et, à force d'avoir les mains sans cesse tendues, d'avoir dormi dans cette position inconfortable, elle avait mal partout.

Elle se contorsionna, fit bouger ses orteils à l'intérieur de ses chaussures, tendit les pieds. Tout ça pour redonner à ses muscles un minimum de tonus et de vitalité. Pas qu'elle aie une chance de courir loin, de toute façon.

Maintenant qu'elle avait dormi, qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt, elle se sentait un peu plus calme. Se rappelant des dizaines heures de cours théoriques, à cause desquelles elle avait bien trop souvent râlé, mais qui étaient désormais utiles, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Ils n'étaient plus sur l'autoroute. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait dit qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de nulle part, mais puisque cela n'allait pas l'aider, elle essaya de détailler un peu mieux les lieux. Loin, sur sa droite, elle pouvait voir une montagne grisâtre dans la pâle lumière de l'aube, aux flancs couverts d'arbres. Cela pouvait être n'importe où vers l'ouest des États-Unis, a priori. Mais comme elle savait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le nord, pour le moment, elle supposa qu'ils étaient dans le Wyoming ou le Montana. Même si, vu la distance à couvrir, le Montana paraissait plutôt improbable. Après tout, Loki, tout dieu qu'il soit, avait dû aussi avoir besoin de sommeil.

À cette pensée, le cœur de Harleen fit une embardée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil précautionneux à gauche. Sa respiration se bloqua en découvrant le dieu avachi sur le siège conducteur, tête rejetée en arrière, en train de dormir. Perturbée, elle le détailla sous toutes ses coutures, tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Tant qu'il ne la sondait pas avec ces yeux bleu-vert, serpentins, qui semblaient voir ses faiblesses là où elle-même ne les voyait pas encore.

Par réflexe, elle fut presque obligée de le comparer avec Jared. Oh, comme ce dîner, qui datait pourtant de moins de quarante-huit heures, semblait loin ! Elle aurait cru que dix années s'étaient écoulées entre temps.

Ce n'étaient absolument pas les mêmes hommes. Remarque, Loki n'était pas vraiment un homme. Et à côté de sa prestance naturelle, même Jared aurait semblé pâle, alors qu'il paraissait être il y avait peu l'homme le plus séduisant que Harleen aie jamais rencontré. Mais ces longs cheveux noirs, ces pommettes hautes, cette allure princière… Elle sentit son estomac se nouer. En plus, avec les vêtements d'Aaron, il paraissait presque… humain. Presque. Il aurait suffi qu'il ouvre les yeux pour qu'elle oublie cette folle idée de l'associer à un de ses semblables. Il n'y avait personne comme lui. Dans le bon, mais surtout dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il était fou à lier. Vicieux, manipulateur, dangereux.

Et, comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, il ouvrit les yeux pile à ce moment et se tourna vers elle. En croisant ce regard, elle en oublia de respirer pendant un court instant.

— Bien dormi, princesse ?

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, essayant de trouver une réponse convenable entre « comme un chien attaché court à sa niche » et « oui, merci ».

— Ça va… éluda-t-elle.

Il ricana.

— T'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas me mentir ?

— J'ai mal partout, avoua-t-elle.

— Bien.

_C'est censé être positif ?_ songea-t-elle, sceptique.

Elle ne formula pas à haute voix. Mais il parut deviner la question dans son haussement de sourcils, puisque son sourire s'élargit. Puis, il mit le contact, et redémarra, sans rien ajouter.

†††

Ils avaient encore roulé pendant huit heures. Cette fois-ci vers l'ouest. Comme si Loki avait soudain changé d'avis, et avait décidé de prendre des vacances sur la côte ouest au lieu de foncer vers le Canada. Ils traversèrent ainsi le Montana – où ils étaient depuis qu'Harleen s'était réveillée, malgré ses suppositions – et l'Idaho, pour s'arrêter en fin de compte non loin de Seattle, dans l'État de Washington. Loki enchaîna les deux cent premiers kilomètres sans sourciller, même s'il laissa échapper qu'il avait dormi à peine trois heures durant la nuit, puis laissa Harleen conduire sur les trois quarts du trajet, avant de reprendre le volant près de la fin. À son attitude, la jeune agente devina qu'ils se rapprochaient de son but, quel qu'il soit. Mais, elle qui s'attendait à ce qu'il veuille aller se terrer dans un bunker, ou dans une quelconque cachette secrète spéciale – peut-être un bunker asgardien datant des vikings ? – fut déçue. Il se contenta, au coucher du soleil, de se garer devant un petit motel au bord de la route. Puis, il la laissa là, enfermée dans la voiture, tandis qu'il allait régler leur enregistrement. Ou du moins supposa-t-elle que c'était ce qu'il faisait. Quand il revint, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle rongeait son frein, partagée entre la nervosité et une curiosité qu'elle trouvait elle-même assez mal placée.

La voyant aussi agitée, prête à bondir à la moindre occasion, Loki sentit qu'il fallait remettre les pendules à l'heure. Elle paraissait moins effrayée. Plus réactive. Et c'était mauvais. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, pas le luxe de lui courir après s'il lui prenait l'envie de fuguer. Aussi n'hésita-t-il pas. Il prit son regard le plus sombre et venimeux, qui pouvait parfois effrayer Odin lui-même, et une voix basse et menaçante.

— Alors princesse ? Hâte de me fuir ?

Elle se figea, ne sachant déterminer s'il était réellement de mauvaise humeur ou s'il jouait particulièrement bien son rôle. Malheureusement pour elle, il était trop bon acteur pour qu'elle puisse se fixer sur l'une des deux options.

— Que l'on soit bien d'accord. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

En même temps qu'il parlait, il laissa ses doigts errer sur le menton de la jeune femme, tracer le contour de ses joues, redescendre jusqu'à sa gorge. Elle ne respirait plus. Ou presque. Seul un petit souffle saccadé parvenait à franchir ses lèvres serrées, de temps à autre seulement.

— Tu résistes, essaies de fuir, essaies de contacter les tiens… des innocents meurent. Applique cette finalité à n'importe quelle situation où tu pourrais me contrarier.

Le contraste entre la caresse doucereuse et la menace non voilée lui arracha un frisson de terreur. Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

—Les règles sont claires ?

Elle déglutit, hocha la tête. Loki appuya doucement sur sa trachée, comme un dernier avertissement, puis lui fit un clin d'œil, et recula. Lui ôta ses menottes. Et se dirigea vers le motel, vérifiant à peine qu'elle le suivait.


	6. VI

**VI**

Cela faisait deux heures maintenant que Loki avait verrouillé la porte de l'intérieur et avait mis la clef dans un coffre fort. Et lui seul connaissait la combinaison, évidemment. Harleen avait senti le découragement l'envahir, plus violent encore que la terreur sous-jacente qui menaçait de rejaillir à chaque geste brusque. Elle aurait cru avoir fait le tour des horreurs qu'il pouvait lui imposer. La torturer. La violer. Bien que cela ne semble pas être sa tasse de thé. La menacer. La terrifier. La manipuler. Lui faire du chantage.

Pourtant, chaque nouvel avertissement, chaque inflexion un peu plus menaçante, la laissaient pantelante, le cœur battant, le souffle coupé. Lui redonnaient l'impression d'être une gamine qui ne savait rien.

Finalement, en désespoir de cause, elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bains, sous la douche. L'eau chaude dégoulinait le long de ses épaules, dans ses cheveux. Sur son visage, elle se mêlait aux larmes salées que la jeune femme ne pouvait plus réprimer. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Maintenant. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, en revenir à sa petite vie banale sans soucis majeurs. Se préoccuper de l'homme qu'elle voulait draguer, se prendre la tête parce qu'il paraissait insensible à ses avances. Se chamailler avec Aaron, sortir en boîte, sourire. Le sourire semblait être quelque chose d'inconnu, pour ses muscles faciaux, en ce moment.

Dès qu'elle sortit de la douche, elle se planta face au petit miroir embué, passa un coup de serviette dessus pour le nettoyer. Se fixa. Elle avait les yeux rougis. De larges cernes. Des poignets violacés à cause des menottes qu'il lui avait imposées pendant près de trente-six heures. Elle observa ses lèvres. Essaya de leur arracher une mimique amusée. Un sourire. Même sans dévoiler ses dents. Juste faire frémir ses commissures. Les faire remonter.

L'effort lui parut immense. Et la seule chose qu'elle obtint réellement fut une grimace qui était loin d'être convaincante. Voire franchement risible.

Elle eut à nouveau envie de pleurer. Comment pouvait-on faire autant de mal ? N'avoir aucune considération pour le mental des autres ? S'amuser, même, à les détruire ?

— Princesse, dépêche-toi un peu…

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir ainsi. N'osait pas sortir, en fait. Terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ait pu préparer quelque chose pendant son absence. Elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, espérant peut-être y trouver le courage de faire face à sa situation. Mais elle n'y vit qu'une petite fille, qui essayait désespérément de paraître adulte. Et qui, actuellement, n'y arrivait absolument pas. Elle serra les poings.

— Allez, Amy… se murmura-t-elle, réutilisant sans même s'en rendre compte le surnom affectueux que lui avait donné sa mère, des années plus tôt. Courage. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Ça va aller.

Elle pivota, voulut attraper les vêtements de voyage roulés en boule qu'elle avait laissés près de la porte. Et découvrit qu'ils avaient disparu, remplacés par… une robe ?!

†††

Loki patientait, adossé contre l'armoire. Il avait hâte de voir la réaction de la jeune femme. Voir si elle se laisserait aller, et se montrerait aussi détruite qu'elle était intérieurement, ou si elle se composerait une façade. Voir, aussi, si la robe lui irait. C'était entre autres l'une des choses qu'il avait pues arranger avec la propriétaire du lieu, une ancienne agente d'H.Y.D.R.A. retirée du service depuis des années. Une… connaissance, par l'intermédiaire du sceptre, dont elle était toujours sous l'influence, presque par miracle.

Loki n'aurait, _a priori_, jamais espéré avoir une chance de retomber sur l'un de ses serviteurs, encore en état de lui obéir. Il pensait que l'influence du sceptre aurait été dissipée depuis longtemps. Mais, durant la nuit, il avait appelé la femme depuis une cabine téléphonique qu'il avait trouvée dans une petite ville sur leur route. N'avait prononcé qu'un code. Huit chiffres. Et avait obtenu la réponse escomptée. Aussi était-il certain d'être en sécurité lorsqu'il s'était garé devant le motel. Au moins pour quelques heures.

Harleen finit par pointer le bout de son nez par la porte, presque timidement, particulièrement intéressée par le tapis brunâtre qui couvrait le sol. Elle n'osait visiblement pas croiser son regard. Loki attendit, muet.

— Je… je ne… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'attends quelque chose ? répliqua-t-il, narquois.

Elle garda la tête basse, perdue. Il finit par la forcer à relever le menton pour la fixer dans les yeux.

— Je n'aime pas dîner avec des gens mal habillés, finit-il par glisser, commissures frémissant tandis qu'il essayait de réprimer un sourire.

Les sourcils de la jeune femme s'infléchirent, ses yeux s'arrondirent, tandis qu'elle détaillait ses vêtements à lui. Pour l'occasion, il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, lisses comme s'ils avaient été repassés à même sa peau. Un autre prêt de l'agente d'H.Y.D.R.A.

— Dîner ?

— À moins que tu n'aies pas faim ?

Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'avait littéralement rien avalé depuis la veille, à part une ration de survie dénichée sous l'un des sièges. Mais elle devait avoir l'estomac noué par la nervosité, à ses côtés. Pitoyable. Mais drôle à observer.

— Non, non… enfin, si, j'ai faim ! Mais…

— Mais ?

Elle inspira profondément. Et Loki faillit lui faire remarquer qu'il y avait du progrès. Quand il lui parlait, il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle était en apnée. Effet secondaire de leur première rencontre ? Il en doutait. Elle était bien la seule à se comporter ainsi avec lui.

— Vous m'avez espionnée ? fit-elle enfin, forçant sa voix à rester relativement stable.

Loki fronça un sourcil, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

— Espionnée ? Pourquoi aurais-je espionné une pathétique mortelle ?

Elle pâlit sous l'insulte. Avala de travers, manqua de s'étouffer. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin repris son souffle – encore ! – elle marmonna :

— Vous êtes entré dans la salle de bains pendant que…

En comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir, Loki ne put s'en empêcher. Il éclata de rire. Ce qui, étonnamment, parut encore plus la blesser que le fait qu'il ne la considère que comme une simple mortelle peu digne d'intérêt.

— Je souhaitais uniquement m'assurer que tu mettes la robe et non tes précédents vêtements.

— Mais vous…?

— Tsss. Sujet clos. Peut-on y aller ?

La main tendue n'était qu'une fausse invitation. C'était un ordre. Encore une fois. De mauvaise grâce, et toujours un peu incertaine quant aux intentions de son bourreau, Harleen ne put que s'y plier.


	7. VII

**VI**

Cela faisait deux heures maintenant que Loki avait verrouillé la porte de l'intérieur et avait mis la clef dans un coffre fort. Et lui seul connaissait la combinaison, évidemment. Harleen avait senti le découragement l'envahir, plus violent encore que la terreur sous-jacente qui menaçait de rejaillir à chaque geste brusque. Elle aurait cru avoir fait le tour des horreurs qu'il pouvait lui imposer. La torturer. La violer. Bien que cela ne semble pas être sa tasse de thé. La menacer. La terrifier. La manipuler. Lui faire du chantage.

Pourtant, chaque nouvel avertissement, chaque inflexion un peu plus menaçante, la laissaient pantelante, le cœur battant, le souffle coupé. Lui redonnaient l'impression d'être une gamine qui ne savait rien.

Finalement, en désespoir de cause, elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bains, sous la douche. L'eau chaude dégoulinait le long de ses épaules, dans ses cheveux. Sur son visage, elle se mêlait aux larmes salées que la jeune femme ne pouvait plus réprimer. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Maintenant. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, en revenir à sa petite vie banale sans soucis majeurs. Se préoccuper de l'homme qu'elle voulait draguer, se prendre la tête parce qu'il paraissait insensible à ses avances. Se chamailler avec Aaron, sortir en boîte, sourire. Le sourire semblait être quelque chose d'inconnu, pour ses muscles faciaux, en ce moment.

Dès qu'elle sortit de la douche, elle se planta face au petit miroir embué, passa un coup de serviette dessus pour le nettoyer. Se fixa. Elle avait les yeux rougis. De larges cernes. Des poignets violacés à cause des menottes qu'il lui avait imposées pendant près de trente-six heures. Elle observa ses lèvres. Essaya de leur arracher une mimique amusée. Un sourire. Même sans dévoiler ses dents. Juste faire frémir ses commissures. Les faire remonter.

L'effort lui parut immense. Et la seule chose qu'elle obtint réellement fut une grimace qui était loin d'être convaincante. Voire franchement risible.

Elle eut à nouveau envie de pleurer. Comment pouvait-on faire autant de mal ? N'avoir aucune considération pour le mental des autres ? S'amuser, même, à les détruire ?

— Princesse, dépêche-toi un peu…

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir ainsi. N'osait pas sortir, en fait. Terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ait pu préparer quelque chose pendant son absence. Elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, espérant peut-être y trouver le courage de faire face à sa situation. Mais elle n'y vit qu'une petite fille, qui essayait désespérément de paraître adulte. Et qui, actuellement, n'y arrivait absolument pas. Elle serra les poings.

— Allez, Amy… se murmura-t-elle, réutilisant sans même s'en rendre compte le surnom affectueux que lui avait donné sa mère, des années plus tôt. Courage. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Ça va aller.

Elle pivota, voulut attraper les vêtements de voyage roulés en boule qu'elle avait laissés près de la porte. Et découvrit qu'ils avaient disparu, remplacés par… une robe ?!

†††

Loki patientait, adossé contre l'armoire. Il avait hâte de voir la réaction de la jeune femme. Voir si elle se laisserait aller, et se montrerait aussi détruite qu'elle était intérieurement, ou si elle se composerait une façade. Voir, aussi, si la robe lui irait. C'était entre autres l'une des choses qu'il avait pues arranger avec la propriétaire du lieu, une ancienne agente d'H.Y.D.R.A. retirée du service depuis des années. Une… connaissance, par l'intermédiaire du sceptre, dont elle était toujours sous l'influence, presque par miracle.

Loki n'aurait, _a priori_, jamais espéré avoir une chance de retomber sur l'un de ses serviteurs, encore en état de lui obéir. Il pensait que l'influence du sceptre aurait été dissipée depuis longtemps. Mais, durant la nuit, il avait appelé la femme depuis une cabine téléphonique qu'il avait trouvée dans une petite ville sur leur route. N'avait prononcé qu'un code. Huit chiffres. Et avait obtenu la réponse escomptée. Aussi était-il certain d'être en sécurité lorsqu'il s'était garé devant le motel. Au moins pour quelques heures.

Harleen finit par pointer le bout de son nez par la porte, presque timidement, particulièrement intéressée par le tapis brunâtre qui couvrait le sol. Elle n'osait visiblement pas croiser son regard. Loki attendit, muet.

— Je… je ne… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'attends quelque chose ? répliqua-t-il, narquois.

Elle garda la tête basse, perdue. Il finit par la forcer à relever le menton pour la fixer dans les yeux.

— Je n'aime pas dîner avec des gens mal habillés, finit-il par glisser, commissures frémissant tandis qu'il essayait de réprimer un sourire.

Les sourcils de la jeune femme s'infléchirent, ses yeux s'arrondirent, tandis qu'elle détaillait ses vêtements à lui. Pour l'occasion, il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, lisses comme s'ils avaient été repassés à même sa peau. Un autre prêt de l'agente d'H.Y.D.R.A.

— Dîner ?

— À moins que tu n'aies pas faim ?

Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'avait littéralement rien avalé depuis la veille, à part une ration de survie dénichée sous l'un des sièges. Mais elle devait avoir l'estomac noué par la nervosité, à ses côtés. Pitoyable. Mais drôle à observer.

— Non, non… enfin, si, j'ai faim ! Mais…

— Mais ?

Elle inspira profondément. Et Loki faillit lui faire remarquer qu'il y avait du progrès. Quand il lui parlait, il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle était en apnée. Effet secondaire de leur première rencontre ? Il en doutait. Elle était bien la seule à se comporter ainsi avec lui.

— Vous m'avez espionnée ? fit-elle enfin, forçant sa voix à rester relativement stable.

Loki fronça un sourcil, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

— Espionnée ? Pourquoi aurais-je espionné une pathétique mortelle ?

Elle pâlit sous l'insulte. Avala de travers, manqua de s'étouffer. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin repris son souffle – encore ! – elle marmonna :

— Vous êtes entré dans la salle de bains pendant que…

En comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir, Loki ne put s'en empêcher. Il éclata de rire. Ce qui, étonnamment, parut encore plus la blesser que le fait qu'il ne la considère que comme une simple mortelle peu digne d'intérêt.

— Je souhaitais uniquement m'assurer que tu mettes la robe et non tes précédents vêtements.

— Mais vous…?

— Tsss. Sujet clos. Peut-on y aller ?

La main tendue n'était qu'une fausse invitation. C'était un ordre. Encore une fois. De mauvaise grâce, et toujours un peu incertaine quant aux intentions de son bourreau, Harleen ne put que s'y plier.


	8. VIII

**VIII**

Harleen s'éveilla dans une obscurité quasiment totale, le lendemain matin. Elle s'étira longuement, profitant du confort incroyable d'un lit chaud et douillet, après deux jours de route assise en voiture, constamment crispée, et mal reposée. _Je reste ici_, décida-t-elle, _qu'importe ce qu'il veuille faire._

Il.

Loki.

La pensée lui arracha un hoquet, entre le sanglot, le cri de joie, et le gémissement de terreur. Les évènements de la veille tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle se rappelait distinctement chaque sensation, chaque désir qu'elle avait eu. Et elle hésitait franchement entre se frapper la tête contre un mur, et se cacher sous sa couette et ne plus jamais ressortir. Ce qui semblait être la meilleure option, en plus d'être la plus accessible, à la réflexion. Obéissant à son impulsion, elle se roula en boule, rabattit la couverture sur sa tête. Dans l'obscurité, ferma les yeux pour se rejouer la scène à nouveau.

Il ne l'avait pas touchée. N'avait rien demandé de sa part. Mais s'il l'avait voulu, elle se serait donnée toute entière. Là était la réponse à sa question, posée deux jours plus tôt. Elle se serait abandonnée. Se serait totalement laissée faire. L'aurait laissé profiter de chaque parcelle de son corps, lui aurait dévoilé chacune de ses faiblesses. Elle se détestait pour ça. Mais, assez ironiquement, elle ne parvenait pas à le regretter. Elle avait beau s'insulter en silence, se traiter de tous les noms, chaque sensation dont elle se souvenait justifiait cet écart. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en sécurité que dans ses bras. N'avait jamais plus ardemment désiré être avec quelqu'un qu'avec lui. En deux jours de mauvais traitements, de menaces, de longs silences, elle avait succombé.

Il avait réussi ce qu'aucun autre n'avait réussi. Il lui avait donné l'impression d'être dépendante de lui. Physiquement comme mentalement. Durant une soirée entière, elle n'avait pas voulu se détacher de lui. Une fois qu'il l'avait emportée, elle avait perdu toute volonté de lui résister. Elle aurait voulu se jeter à ses pieds pour le convaincre qu'elle était sienne, aurait aimé l'entendre dire qu'elle lui appartenait. Et elle n'aurait pas protesté. C'était absurde. Contre-intuitif. Il jouait avec elle, elle le savait… _Elle le savait._ Et pourtant, elle ne fuyait pas. Elle laissait le feu s'approcher, s'y abandonnait, au risque de s'y retrouver brûlée vive.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là, cachée sous sa couette. Mais elle savait qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle en sorte un jour. Et qu'elle affronte ce regard narquois, qui jugerait chacune de ses actions de la veille, chacune de ses paroles. Qui serait là pour lui rappeler à quel point il était facile de la manipuler, de jouer avec elle. Qui serait là pour la confronter à elle-même. Qui serait là pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait flotté sur un nuage durant une soirée, mais qu'il était temps de redescendre sur terre. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte du lit.

Mais il faisait si bon à l'intérieur.

Et elle n'avait pas à faire face à ces iris bleu-vert, vipérins, hypnotiques.

Et…

Elle rejeta la couverture d'un coup de pied sec. C'était ça ou rester jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne la chercher. Et, même si elle n'osait pas encore se regarder dans un miroir, elle savait que ce serait pire s'il devait venir la chercher. Aussi se força-t-elle à se relever. À aller jusqu'à la salle de bains. Allumer la lumière, se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Prendre une nouvelle douche, pour se donner l'impression qu'elle faisait quelque chose. Faire passer le temps, aussi.

Quand elle ressortit enfin, un détail la frappa. Un détail auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention jusqu'alors, mais qui prenait maintenant toute son importance.

S'il faisait aussi sombre, dans la pièce, ce n'était pas parce que les rideaux étaient tirés. C'était parce qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Or elle était sûre, pour avoir brièvement envisagé de fuir par là, qu'il y avait une bien fenêtre dans leur chambre, auparavant. Elle fronça les sourcils.

†††

Loki s'était réveillé à l'aube, comme souvent. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup dormi. Encore moins que la moyenne des Asgardiens, même. Peut-être à cause de son métabolisme de Jötun. Qui, _a priori_, devait aussi lui permettre un simulacre d'hibernation, sur quelques années. Une sorte de sommeil d'Odin amélioré. Il n'avait encore jamais essayé, mais il sentait que l'heure de tester cette partie encore inconnue de sa nature approchait.

D'ici-là, il était en train de parler avec l'Agent 54. La propriétaire du motel. À l'époque où il l'avait rencontrée, elle était enfermée dans l'une des dizaines de prisons officieuses du S.H.I.E.L.D., dont personne ou presque ne connaissait l'existence. Même s'il ne l'avait pas soumise au pouvoir du sceptre, elle lui aurait été probablement loyale. Mais maintenant, elle n'avait même plus à hésiter sur son allégeance.

— La voiture ?

— J'ai chargé 43 de s'en occuper. Il va les faire courir un peu entre les États, et ensuite, si nécessaire, il pourra la ramener.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

— D'accord. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de la fille ?

Loki étouffa un sourire.

— Elle rentrera chez elle.

— Et ?

— Elle m'appartiendra toujours, au fond.

L'Agent 54 acquiesça. Ce n'était pas son rôle de poser des questions. Même du temps où elle travaillait pour H.Y.D.R.A. Être sous l'influence du sceptre ne changeait pas grand-chose pour elle, en fin de compte. Comme avant, elle faisait sa vie, n'agissait que lorsqu'elle était sollicitée.

Soudain, sur son moniteur, quelque chose se mit à biper. Elle fronça les sourcils, appuya sur quelques touches, entra un mot de passe, et bascula sur les caméras du sous-sol. En effet, en dessous de son motel officiel était construit un bunker. Depuis le ciel, il ne pouvait que difficilement être localisé, puisque tous les murs souterrains coïncidaient avec ceux à la surface. Et il était, en plus, équipé d'un plafond particulier, qui empêchait le passage des signatures thermiques des résidents. De fait, c'était un abri parfait pour quiconque souhaitant disparaître. Loki y avait amené Harleen pendant la nuit, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Remarque, le chloroforme avait peut-être aidé un peu.

— Regardez.

Il se pencha au dessus du comptoir pour jeter un coup d'œil aux caméras. Harleen était en train de s'acharner sur la porte blindée. De frapper, à coups de poing et de pied, en espérant peut-être forcer le passage. Il n'y avait pas de son, mais Loki pouvait presque l'entendre crier, vu son visage déformé. Il sourit, amusé, mais soupira.

— J'y vais…


	9. IX

**IX**

— On se calme !

Loki attrapa Harleen par les épaules. Elle se débattit comme une furie, essayant de frapper, de griffer, terrifiée. Mais il la maintint solidement en place, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de s'agiter. Ce qui prit un certain temps, mais il tint bon. Ne bougea pas d'un muscle. Pour elle, le rapport de forces n'était absolument pas équitable. Elle aurait voulu le rouer de coups, mais elle n'avait aucune chance de se libérer de sa prise. Au bout d'une petite minute, elle arrêta de gesticuler. De crier, même, alors qu'elle n'aurait voulu faire que ça.

La voyant plus ou moins apaisée, Loki l'entraîna vers les deux fauteuils, placés près de la table de travail, au fond de la pièce. Il s'y assit, en face d'elle, maintenant toujours ses poignets. Harleen inspira profondément.

— Où sommes-nous ?

Il esquissa un semblant de sourire.

— Je ne répondrai pas à cette question…

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

Harleen l'observa, alors qu'il fronçait le nez, pensif. Puis, elle vit à nouveau passer cette étincelle sournoise dans son regard, annonciatrice de problèmes. Elle se crispa instinctivement. Se mordit les lèvres, voulut reculer. Mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'était perdu dans ses machinations. Et, quoi qu'il ait voulu faire, elle venait apparemment de précipiter les choses.

La peur, qu'elle ne parvenait plus à juguler depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cet huis clos, revint au grand galop. Elle avala difficilement sa salive. S'obligea à faire face. Au moins serait-elle définitivement fixée. Même si elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose.

— Laisse-moi t'expliquer, princesse.

Un rictus fourbe, narquois, se dessina sur le visage du dieu. Harleen tressaillit, terreur pulsant dans ses veines, la paralysant mieux que n'importe quelle substance du S.H.I.E.L.D. Elle observa en silence, alors qu'il sortait de sa poche un petit anneau d'or incrusté de pierres vertes, et le lui glissait au doigt.

— Ceci… est un cadeau de ma part.

— Je n'en veux pas.

Elle cilla, surprise d'avoir osé. Lui se contenta de sourire.

— Tu en voudras encore moins quand tu comprendras les subtilités. Mais regarde donc.

Après l'avoir laissé quelques instants à son doigt, il lui enleva l'anneau, l'observa quelques instants d'un air faussement désintéressé, puis le remit là où il était juste avant, à l'annulaire de Harleen.

— À toi.

Ne devinant pas où était le piège, même si elle se doutait qu'il y en avait un, elle tira sur le petit cercle d'or et d'émeraudes. Qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Comme s'il refusait de glisser le long de son doigt, de s'enlever. Comme s'il était collé. Elle fronça les sourcils, tira un peu plus fort. Rien ne changea. À part le sourire de Loki, qui s'accentua.

— Qu'est-ce que…?

— Ce petit bijou, fit-il, apparemment très satisfait de lui-même, te relie à moi. Je te laisse découvrir les subtilités au fil des ans, mais globalement… À genoux.

Elle ne put résister. L'ordre s'immisça dans son esprit, balayant toutes ses réserves et ses défenses. Elle fut sur ses genoux avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Et, lorsqu'elle réalisa, elle poussa un gémissement horrifié. Loki ricana.

— Enlevez-moi ça !

— Amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas un oui, apparemment. À son grand désespoir. Elle essaya de tirer sur l'anneau à nouveau, mais il était toujours aussi inerte, impossible à faire bouger. Elle sentit les larmes affluer, irrépressibles. Se mordit les lèvres, cilla plusieurs fois pour les chasser. Elle avait nettement conscience du regard amusé qui pesait sur ses épaules, qui se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Qui prenait plaisir à l'observer se débattre avec l'inévitable.

Soudain, elle se releva brusquement. Sprinta, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, vers la porte, priant pour qu'elle soit ouverte. Peut-être que si elle parvenait à l'atteindre…

— Reviens. Là où tu étais.

Elle l'entendit à peine. Il avait parlé dans un souffle presque inaudible. Pourtant, compulsivement, elle se retourna. Et, à pas lents, qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, revint jusqu'à lui. Se mit à nouveau à genoux, baissa les yeux. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Et, lorsqu'il l'obligea à lever la tête vers lui, qu'elle ne vit aucun remords dans ses yeux froids, ses sanglots fusèrent.

— Non… Non, non, non ! Pitié…

— Pitié ? releva-t-il.

Ce n'était plus une question de fierté. Ça, elle l'avait abandonnée quand il l'avait prise en otage. Elle voulait juste s'éloigner. Fuir ce fou, psychopathe, qui prenait plaisir à la manipuler. À lui faire du mal.

— Je… je vous en supplie… hoqueta-t-elle. Laissez-moi partir…

Loki haussa un sourcil.

— Vous mortels me surprendrez toujours, décidément… Va donc. Va me chercher un verre d'eau.

Harleen se releva, ses larmes traçant des sillons sur ses joues, se dirigea vers le coin cuisine, qu'elle avait découvert entre deux crises de panique quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle était. Les couteaux étaient là, tout près. Peut-être la solution… Elle tendit les doigts, agrippa le manche en plastique. Leva lentement la lame, en glissant sa main en dessous. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre. À part sa main. Et sa liberté si elle ne le faisait pas. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait.

— Je ne ferais pas ça. À moins de vouloir mourir.

— Je ne veux pas vous servir, fit-elle, haineuse et terrifiée.

— Mais tu ne veux pas non plus mourir. Or c'est ce qui t'arrivera si tu fais ceci.

Sa voix était dangereusement sérieuse. Pas narquoise, ni manipulatrice. Il semblait honnête. Pas inquiet, mais sincère. _Loki_ semblait _sincère. _C'était un oxymore. Ce n'était pas possible que ces deux termes tiennent dans la même phrase, et que la phrase garde un sens.

— C'est tout le charme de mon bijou. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse te libérer.

À nouveau, l'ironie était revenue. Mais elle s'était faite menaçante. Provocante. Il semblait lui demander jusqu'où elle était prête à aller pour s'éloigner de lui.

Brusquement, Harleen fit pivoter le couteau dans sa main, l'appuya sur son cœur.

— Donc ça ne change rien si je fais ça ? demanda-t-elle entre deux hoquets, étouffant difficilement ses larmes.

— Non. Le résultat sera le même.

Il était trop détaché. Trop effrayant. Insensible à sa douleur, à sa peur. Elle haussa les sourcils, comme pour le narguer. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle avait trop peur.

— Fais comme tu le veux vraiment, lui souffla-t-il, provocateur.

Elle appuya la pointe un peu plus contre sa poitrine. La sentit s'enfoncer dans sa peau, dangereusement proche de son cœur. Ferma les yeux, appuya encore. La douleur commença à poindre. Elle serra les dents. _Je le veux…_


	10. X

**X**

Harleen ouvrit les doigts. Le couteau lui échappa, tinta contre le sol en carrelage. Le son résonna longuement dans le silence. Dans une partie perdue d'avance, elle venait officiellement d'admettre sa défaite. Et elle savait pertinemment pourquoi. Quelque part en elle, il y avait un instinct. Un instinct qui faisait passer la vie avant la mort. La servitude avant une délivrance définitive. Un instinct qui venait de la condamner, sans que Loki n'ait rien fait. Ou peut-être pire. Il lui avait offert un faux choix. Un choix qui allait dans le sens de sa nature profonde, mais à l'encontre de sa volonté.

Loki se contenta d'un sourire suffisant.

— Viens. Assieds-toi.

Surprise de cette soudaine gentillesse, elle voulut s'exécuter, mais quelque chose la retint. Le verre, qui attendait d'être amené. Une fois qu'elle l'eut en main, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à venir s'asseoir sur l'autre fauteuil, en face de lui.

— Tu as donc choisi l'éternité… fit-il, pensif.

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas poser de questions, essayant de se convaincre qu'elle n'en avait pas. Que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Ce qui était totalement faux.

— L'éternité n'est rien sans une pointe de folie…

— L'éternité ?

— L'équivalent pour toi. Tu vivras autant que moi. Soit une éternité pour toi. Ce qui te rendra peut-être folle, à la longue, si tu ne le deviens pas déjà avant.

— Pourquoi le deviendrais-je ?

Il esquissa un fin sourire. Narquois, mauvais.

— Trahie par les tiens ? Pourquoi ne le deviendrais-tu pas ?

†††

Loki esquissa un sourire en voyant le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer. Il vit l'hésitation dans ses yeux, le déni. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de lui dire qu'il avait tort, il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle ne voulait juste pas l'admettre. Elle se tut. Effrayée, mais s'obligeant à croire qu'elle avait raison. Et pas lui. Il n'y avait que l'esprit humain pour réagir ainsi.

— Très bien, fit-il avec un sourire. En attendant que tu découvres que j'ai raison, installe-toi tranquillement ici. Tu vas rester encore quelques jours.

— Et ensuite ?

— Tu verras.

— Vous êtes un monstre… murmura-t-elle, dans un filet de voix alors qu'il se relevait pour s'éloigner.

Loki sourit. Méchamment. Parce que, au fond, le bât blessait toujours.

— Peut-être. Mais au moins ai-je survécu jusqu'à maintenant. Comme toi. Si jamais tu veux quelque chose… toque contre la cloison de la cuisine. Et ne me refais pas une crise, je te prie.

En sortant, il s'adossa à la porte. Et écouta. Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent, sans qu'aucun véritable bruit ne se fasse entendre, à part quelques placards qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient. Puis, les échos d'une mélodie au piano traversèrent la porte blindée, suivis de paroles. Malgré la distorsion, il parvint à capter le sens général du refrain. Et son estomac se tordit, alors qu'une violente nostalgie le prenait à la gorge, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Il se rappelait lui-même de soirées passées à observer les étoiles, allongé sur les toits du palais d'Asgard. À espérer, gamin qu'il était, une étoile filante, et, quand elle passait, à souhaiter être reconnu pour lui-même. Pas seulement être vu comme le frère de Thor, le frère de l'héritier. Être réellement considéré comme l'un des princes légitimes. Pas aussi fort, pas aussi bourrin, mais plus intelligent. Un véritable roi, au fond. Il serra les dents. Le contrecoup de ce genre de souvenirs était toujours douloureux. Le retour en arrière, l'impression constante d'être dévalorisé.

Il se rappelait de ces soirées, passées à titiller son frère. De leurs disputes récurrentes. Quand il lui hurlait de partir, de ne jamais revenir. Alors qu'il aurait voulu le supplier de toujours rester à ses côtés. De ne jamais l'abandonner. De le comprendre, de l'aimer pour celui qu'il était réellement.

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Cette époque était derrière lui. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Il fallait qu'il avance. Et il fallait que, d'ici cinq jours, Harleen disparaisse de sa vie. Il se mettrait en hibernation. La laisserait aux mains du S.H.I.E.L.D. Les laisserait la forger, en sachant pertinemment qu'ils la mèneraient à la folie. Lui contribuait toujours à peine à la naissance d'un monstre. Les humains se créaient eux-mêmes leurs monstres. Toujours. Au bout du compte, ils avaient beau dire qu'il en était un aussi, Loki savait qu'il était bien au-delà de cela depuis longtemps. Il était peut-être pire. Mais cela importait peu, désormais.

— Vois ce que tu voudrais voir, souffla-t-il, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Tant que je ne t'ordonnerai pas le contraire.

À son cou, accroché à une chaînette dorée, un anneau piqué d'émeraudes, identique à celui qu'il avait donné à Harleen, scintilla brièvement.

†††

Elle entendit vaguement les verrous se mettre en place. Elle était enfermée. Prisonnière. Même s'il avait laissé la porte ouverte, elle l'aurait été, de toute façon. Tant qu'elle avait cette horreur au doigt.

Elle resta longtemps là où elle était, incapable de bouger. Incapable de comprendre que le cauchemar ne faisait réellement que commencer. Elle avait cru qu'elle était déjà profondément empêtrée dedans depuis longtemps… Mais cette promesse implicite qu'il lui avait faite… que c'étaient les siens qui la trahiraient… elle ravala difficilement de nouvelles larmes. Il avait raison. Évidemment. S'il la laissait partir maintenant, bague au doigt – aussi ironique que l'expression puisse être – le S.H.I.E.L.D. lui tomberait dessus. L'enfermerait, probablement. Essaierait d'analyser ce qu'il lui avait imposé. Elle deviendrait un rat de laboratoire.

Il le savait.

Elle le savait.

Elle avait juste trop peur de se l'admettre.

Harleen se releva d'un bond. Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Fasse quelque chose. Pour occuper son esprit, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Pour le moment, elle était dans cette… base ? chambre ? bunker ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais le lieu avait été fait pour être habitable. Il devait donc y avoir quelque chose pour se distraire.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de furetage intensif, elle finit par trouver au fond de l'une des commodes un vieil iPod nano, branché en permanence à un câble d'alimentation et une enceinte posée au-dessus de ladite commode. Autant dire qu'il ne lui était d'aucune utilité pour communiquer avec l'extérieur. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de sa localisation, ce qui rendait l'objet d'autant plus inutile. Elle pouvait très bien être sous le motel, comme elle pouvait être des centaines de kilomètres plus loin. Si on l'avait endormie, elle ne pouvait rien certifier. Pas qu'elle veuille de toute façon lancer un appel au secours, pour le moment.

En revanche, pour se distraire, l'appareil fut une bénédiction. Elle fit tout de suite défiler les dizaines de morceaux que l'appareil contenait. Mais la plupart des chansons ne lui disaient absolument rien. À part une, qu'elle mit presque par réflexe, puisque c'était la seule qu'elle connaissait. Et elle eut immédiatement envie de pleurer.

Elle choisit le mode _boucle_, monta le volume à fond, et fila s'allonger sur son lit en fixant le plafond, murmurant les paroles.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
__In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
__I could really use a wish right now  
__Wish right now  
__Wish right now_

La chanson refit un tour. Et encore un. Et encore un autre. Perdue dans un autre monde, Harleen se laissa emporter par une illusion. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Loki n'entra pas. Mais Harleen sentit son anneau chauffer doucement. Et la chambre autour d'elle s'effaça. Elle crut soudain être dehors. Sur un toit, peut-être, au beau milieu de la nuit, le regard perdu dans un ciel couleur encre. Une première étoile filante passa devant ses yeux. Puis une autre. Puis, une autre. Et elles filaient en continu, parfois solitaires, parfois par groupes. Parfois comme une pluie, et parfois seulement comme un bref éclat à peine visible.

Elle n'essaya même pas de s'empêcher de pleurer. Laissa simplement les larmes dévaler ses joues. Et formula mille et un vœux, en silence. Certains cohérents. D'autres non. Elle s'en moquait. Elle savait que c'était un mensonge. Qu'il l'obligeait à voir ce qu'il voulait. Qu'il était seulement d'humeur miséricordieuse, pour lui accorder ce qu'elle voulait. Mais, malgré tout, elle était reconnaissante. Pour la mince lueur d'espoir qu'il lui laissait. Pour le mensonge d'un avenir meilleur.

†††

_**NdA : La chanson, c'est Airplanes de B.O.B. ft. Hayley Williams of Paramore ;-)**_


	11. XI

**XI**

Combien de temps était-elle là ?

Des semaines ? Des mois ? Des années ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle avait arrêté de compter, n'avait peut-être au fond même pas essayé. Il avait eu raison. Évidemment. Quand elle s'était réveillée, avec un trou de mémoire terrifiant, au beau milieu de l'Ohio, au volant d'une voiture volée, sans aucun souvenir de comment elle s'était retrouvée là, ses « collègues » du S.H.I.E.L.D. l'avaient entourée. L'avaient traitée comme si c'était elle le danger. Elle la menace qui pesait sur la Terre. Le goût de la trahison était encore amer, même après tout ce temps. Les siens se méfiaient d'elle. L'avaient enfermée, comme une criminelle, seulement à cause d'un stupide anneau qu'elle ne pouvait retirer. L'anneau de Loki.

Elle le haïssait.

Se haïssait.

Les haïssait tous.

Ils l'avaient examinée. Traitée comme un animal sauvage, sans jamais l'approcher vraiment, sans jamais la toucher à mains nues. Quand ils le faisaient, ils portaient toujours des gants, et agissaient avec mille et une précautions, comme si elle avait été contaminée par un virus incurable. Ils ne l'avaient pas regardée dans les yeux. S'étaient contentés d'essayer de lui arracher l'anneau, alors qu'elle leur avait bien expliqué que ce n'était pas possible. C'était l'une des rares choses dont elle se souvenait encore.

D'autres, des psys, l'avaient mitraillée de questions. Elle avait arrêté d'y répondre en comprenant que cela ne servait à rien. Qu'elle ne sortirait pas. Et cette idée la rendait folle.

Le pire, c'était qu'elle était consciente de perdre progressivement les pédales. Elle ne se reprenait toujours qu'après coup. Après avoir hurlé sur l'homme qui lui apportait à manger. Après s'être jetée contre les murs, en espérant que l'anneau lui confère le pouvoir de les traverser. Après un accès de rire hystérique alors qu'elle était seule dans sa cellule blanche. À chaque instant, elle sombrait un peu plus dans une folie qui lui paraissait chaque fois plus douce que la réalité. À chaque instant, le rire narquois de Loki, qui l'accompagnait perpétuellement, lui semblait être un peu plus gentil. Plus attentionné. Elle se prenait à espérer qu'il vienne un jour la voir. Au moins, viendrait-il visiter, lui.

Pas comme Aaron. Même lui ne venait pas. Son meilleur ami. Même Jared, même si ce dernier ne savait même pas qu'elle travaillait au S.H.I.E.L.D. Travaillait. Bien étrange mot. « Était retenue captive » aurait été plus proche de la vérité, maintenant. On lui disait que c'était pour son bien. Qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de la débarrasser de cet anneau.

Mais en avait-elle vraiment envie ?

La folie la guettait. Là, tout près. Elle la sentait, comme un souffle chaud sur sa nuque, une brise qui menaçait de l'emporter à tout instant. Et ce souffle était doux, si doux… Bien plus doux que les cliquetis des menottes contre sa peau, que les aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient dans ses veines.

Elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Arrêté d'essayer d'enlever ce maudit anneau. Arrêté d'espérer que les siens la prennent en pitié. Elle était seule. Jouet d'un monstre, déjà monstre elle-même, peut-être, monstre en devenir, très certainement. Il n'y avait qu'elle et le rire. Et ce rire la poursuivait. Chaque soir, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, il venait résonner à ses oreilles. Chaque matin, il la réveillait. Chaque jour, il était là, à chaque seconde qui passait. Il suffisait d'un court instant, que ses pensées dérivent, et il venait la rappeler à l'ordre. Chaque jour, il la poussait un peu plus vers le précipice. L'attirait dans les profondeurs de l'abîme. Elle ne savait juste pas si elle était déjà tombée, ou s'il ne manquait qu'un pas.

Et puis, au fond, quelle importance ?

Elle savait déjà qu'il était trop tard pour la sauver.

Bien trop tard.

**†††**

_**NdA : Et voici terminée la première partie de Psychosis. Alors, je sais qu'on n'a pas vu Harley Harley, juste l'ancienne version d'elle-même… mais après tout, à quoi me servirait le tome 2, sinon ?  
****Je commencerai à poster le T2 demain, au même rythme que celui-ci, donc un chapitre tous les deux jours… j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :-)**_


End file.
